War Games and Spies
by 123writer
Summary: There's a spy aboard the Seaquest can her crew discover the spy before it's too late. ( Back at it after loosing the end of this story when I wrecked my car :( I have found my muse to write a new ending.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I updated this chapter adding my missing scene. Argh, I can't believe I did that and I also fixed an annoying instance where my brain decided to call Tim Time? Really? I will do better on my grammar on the next chapter or I will find out how to get a beta. The next 3 chapters are already written and will be up soon.

Chapter One:

Nathan Bridger sat in his quarters aboard Seaquest. The Vid-link conversation with his old friend, Admiral Bill Noyce was not going well.

"Are you sure then, Bill?"

Captain Bridger thought back to an earlier conversation with his resident teenage computer genius. Lucas had come to him about a week prior concerning several attempts made to brake in to some files on the Seaquest's computers. At the time the silver haired man had dismissed his youngest crew member since nothing had actually been acquired from the attempts. Lucas Wolenczak had been after the UEO ever since the Stark incident where a computer virus had almost destroyed the mighty Seaquest. The blonde boy would bring up any and every reason he could find to try and force the UEO to allow him to update the systems. Nathan had even lobbied on his side to attempt to have the updates made to no avail. No matter how capable the young boy maybe, his request had been denied several times. Usually sighting his age behind closed doors though, Nathan would never tell the boy. He had far too much respect for his abilities for that. Admiral Noyce interrupted Brider's train of thought by clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry Nathan, there just isn't any other option. The source is definitely on the Seaquest. "

Noyce looked sad, almost remorseful as he continued giving his friend the news. They both knew how devastating this would be to the crew. Everyone would be a suspect. NCIS would pit them all against one another in suspicion trying to get someone to crack. Nathan's heart sunk, mentally recapping the information in two words, a spy. A spy on Seaquest, on his Seaquest. Who in his crew could be so cold and callous? Who could be so two faced?

"Now Nathan, about the investigation…"

"I don't want NCIS all over my boat , Bill! You know what that will cause!"

Both men knew exactly how damaging the investigation would be. Crews were rarely allowed to stay together after a major internal investigation due to broken trust issues

"I wasn't planning on that Nathan. Do you honestly think the UEO wants to publicly admit it's flag ship has a spy! I thought this matter would be best sorted out privately before the Brass really gets their noses in it."

*And how exactly do you plan to manage that Bill? It's not like you can just hide an investigation of this magnitude."

"Oh, Can't I?"

Nathan watched as his old friend's smile grew wide and mischerious.

"I was thinking , with the proper distraction, we could have this all sorted out by the time your shore leave is up."

"Shore leave? Bill, you do realize we just left Pearl at 0600?"

The balding man grinned.

"Well turn around Captain, you're overdue for 3 weeks of shore leave and training" Bill gave a quick smile and a wink, "or at least that's what this computer says. Blasted thing, I can't understand it half of the time."

The Captain nodded, understanding what his old friend was doing for him.

"So, what's the plan Bill? And what's this great distraction you think will keep my people so preoccupied?"

"Ah, Nathan we're going old school here my friend. War games and spies"

Bridger smiled, that certainly would be distracting. As Noyce continued on with the details of the plan, Nathan thought to himself 'This just might be crazy enough to work'.

The Bridge was rather quiet as the last of the new updates were being completed. These updates had been the most exciting thing to happen in over a week and the military-read-for-action crew were growing weary of the mundane.

Commander Jonathon Ford stood over Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock's shoulders as she completed the updates to the hyper-reality probe.

"Can I help you with something Commander, Sir? Katie inquired, her annoyance apparent in her crystal blue eyes.

"Uh no, Sorry. As you were."

Commander Ford hadn't meant to bother Katie during her work. He actually would never normally hover over the shoulders of such a capable officer and 3rd in command of Seaquest behind himself. He had just been so restless and saw no end to it in sight. After a few weeks of no action and a brief stop in Pear the Seaquest was not underway on a 3 month long patrol of the African coast. Their exciting new mission? Picking up sand samples checking for damage caused by the new underwater diamond mines springing up in the area.

The dark skinned man's eyes darted around the bridge once again noting the only real action, as little action as it was, was coming from Katie's station. The boredom had the Staunch military man actually wish for something anything to break the boredom. He would even take a well timed Prank from Lt. Benjamin Kreig or a sly condescending remark from the sly Lucas but, with both crew men off working on a new inventory system that seemed unlikely. Ford was jolted out of his thoughts by the familiar chirp of his PAL unit.

"Ford here"

"Commander, I need you to change course." came the Captain's voice.

"Aye, Sir. Where to?"

"Home."

"Home Sir?"

"Yes Jonathon, it seems some of us are getting shore leave. Please meet me in the wardroom in 30 minuets with the senior staff, security Chiefs Crocker and Shan, and Lucas. Oh and have Dr. Westphalen bring Dr. Levin along as well."

"Aye Aye, Sir" was Ford's short response.

As he turned to the bridge crew he saw the excited but confused looks going around the room. Shore leave, even a sudden one was always a good thing. Wasn't it?"

"Well you heard the Captain people. Let's bring her around and head home."

The bridge came to life with activity as the senior staff handed off their headsets to relief officers and Communications Officer, Lt. J.G. Tim O'Neill began paging anyone needed to the wardroom that wasn't on the bridge.

Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz looked around the bridge momentarily before he remembered his relief had been summoned to engineering and hadn't returned yet.

"Uh, Commander Ford, Sir."

"Ortiz?" Ford nodded.

"Well Sir, Channing isn still in engineering and I can't exactly just leave Mother and Junior out alone together. Remember what happened last time?"

Ortiz and Ford both turned as they heard Tim stifle a chuckle. Tim may be Miguel's best friend but even the Commander knew how much the Sensory Chief loved his WISKRS and knew exactly what brought the reaction to O'Neill's face. In fact, everyone on the boat had heard about the day Ortiz stepped away from his station for a quick trip to the head, only to return to the sound of Mother colliding with Junior thanks to incompetent relief. The normally happy go lucky Cuban sulked for a full two weeks before Mother was replaced and Junior was repaired.

"Okay Ortiz, pickup your toys first then, meet us in the wardroom." Ford mocked slightly causing hushed giggles and smirks to adorn the faces of the entire bridge crew as the senior staff exited for the wardroom.

A tall dark haired officer stood as a look out for a pair of jeans and sneakers sticking out of an open panel in the moonpool.

"Come on kid, aren't you done yet?"

"I'm not a kid, Ben and, if you'd be quiet I'd be done already"

Lt. Benjamin Krieg smiled. This prank was going to be great. The supply and morale officer had taken it upon himself to boost the crew's spirits during the recent bout of inactivity with a few well timed practical jokes. In fact he had managed to find a way to prank every member of the senior staff, save for Commander Ford. He chuckled to himself remembering his last victim. Poor Tim, his face as he was forced to walk from the officer's showers to his quarters in his birthday suit was priceless. Now it was his stern commanding officer's turn and with Lucas' help this was going to be a doozy. It had taken Ben all of 10 seconds to recruit the kid. He was always up for one of Ben's schemes. Ben knew he needed help to pull of a prank of this scale he could of never handled the wiring. Wiring that took the boy wonder all of 15 minuets to complete.

"There it's done" Lucas said as he peered out from the bulkhead.

"You sure everything will work when he goes in to the showers?"

"Yup, but you know Ben if we get caught Ford is going to have us scrubbing C-deck with our toothbrushes."

"That's where you come in my boy", Ben smirked at the questioning look he was receiving from his young protégé, "You just have to bat those baby blues at the Captain and all will be forgiven."

"Yeah sure Ben, that's why I spent 2 days washing self-heating underwear with you in the Artic."

"Ah kid, don't worry you hadn't perfected the look yet."

"Don't call me..", Lucas was interrupted by the chirp of his PAL.

"Lucas", Tim O'Neill's voice chimed in.

"Yeah Tim?"

"Bridger wants you in the ward room in 30 minuets"

"You got it."

"Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Krieg with you?"

"Sure is."

"Good tell him to report too."

"Sure thing Tim."

"Oh and Ben?", Tim added, " I know it was you, and I want my clothes back."

Lucas laughed and shot a slightly blushing Ben a look.

"I told you they know it's you Ben."

"Great, well I better go to my quarters and pick that up. See you at the wardroom ki-uh I mean Lucas."

With that the two men parted ways, Lucas to hide the evidence of the upcoming prank and Ben to pick up one angry sounding communication officer's civies.

In a darkened supply room, lit only by a vid-screen a slender young man in a UEO uniform was pacing looking nervously at the angry man on the link.

"Did you get the information yet? the angry voice hissed over the vid-link.

"I'm working on it. Every time I find a hole that kid patches it up. It's like he never sleeps!"

"I told you that 'child' was good. You assured me you were better. I want those codes! I gave you all of the equipment required and now you're telling me you can't out smart a boy!" The man's anger grew as he spoke on, "We had a deal, I want those codes the next time you get off that tin can or I am coming to get them myself! If you can't beat the kid at his own game then, eliminate him. The consequences for you will be dire if I see you again with out those codes again. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes Sir" The lanky man answered

With that the link was cut. The young man sighed with relief. He had 3 months to figure out a way around the resident computer genius. A task he learned months ago wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought. IF the truth be known, he actually liked the kid. He actually liked every one on the Seaquest and had never actually considered having to hurt anyone. He let out a deep sigh. He was in too deep now. At least the Seaquest's new assignment gave him time to get around Lucas. Maybe no one would have to be hurt. He surely was creative enough to still make everything work out so that no harm would come to his new friends. After all it had only taken him a month to gain Miguel's trust so that after the WISKRS 'accident' he was able to help repair Junior and attach his transmitter so he couldn't be traced by Lucas.

"Well no time like the present" he said to an empty room, opening his laptop trying to get a connection.

"What the... Damn it where is my link!"

Was it damaged? Was he found out? Thoughts raced through his head as he uploaded a quick systems check. The results made his blood run cold. The Seaquest had pulled in the WISKRS and was now headed back to Pearl. But why? Almost immediately his question was answered as he over heard the scuttlebutt from two seamen in the hall, shore leave.

Damn it he thought, this will change things.

He slammed shut his laptop and slipped unnoticed back to his post.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Captain Nathan Bridger looked around the wardroom at the curious faces around him. They were still waiting for 3 missing members of their little gathering. Dr. Levin had informed them all that Dr. Kristen Westphalin would be along shortly. She was in the middle of a minor medical emergency. It seems a young ensign was in need of a few stitches and a stern lecture after having a few too many during the overnight docking in Pearl. Nathan smiled to himself thinking that of what his young crewmen was in for. The fiery Brit was more like a mother to the younger crew members but, none more so than the youngest charge on board who was also late for this particular meeting. Lucas was no doubt, wrapped up in some new project that they would spend the next month needing to pry him away from. The last of the missing party was Miguel Ortiz. Commander Ford assured the Captain that the Sensory Chief would be along shortly. As Nathan pondered how to break the new to the people around him that they would be among those to miss out on the shore leave, he was startled by a commotion in the hall.

Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz jogged towards the wardroom. He was already late after recalling Mother and Junior back to the Seaquest for the return to Pearl. The Chief reached the corridor at the exact same time that one equally late blonde headed teenager ran through it. The collision left both parties in a pile against the bulkhead and the Cuban cursing in Spanish under his breath.

"Uh, sorry Migs. I didn't see you.", the blonde smiled nervously trying to untangle himself.

"It's alright Lucas, I didn't see you either. Are you okay?"

Miguel laughed to himself at how they must both look in a pile on the floor when the two men were interrupted by a very concerned and very agitated British accent.

"My word! Are you both alright?

"We're fine", both men echoed pulling one another up from the floor.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenzak, you were running through the boat again weren't you?" The red-headed Doctor gave the boy her patented 'look of death'. Everyone on the Seaquest knew that look. It was usually followed by a lengthy lecture held during some embarrassing medical testing you had no idea you needed. Ortiz avoided that look normally at all cost but, he knew this time it wasn't solely the boy's fault. As he watched Lucas stutter to come up with an answer he decided to bite the bullet and intervene.

"We bother were.", Miguel interjected placing a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder and pulling the blonde back a step.

"Well I should have you both report to medbay for full physicals for such a daft stunt. You both could of broken yo-"

Just then Captain Bridger, who had silently witnessed the whole thing interrupted with a rye smile.

"If it's alright with the 3 of you, I'd like to get on with this meeting."

Lucas and Ortiz both looked down and went straight to their seats next to Tim and Ben, both relieved to be seated far away from the good doctor who shot them both looks telling them their talk was not over.

"Alright boys and girls, we have a rather interesting game we're being asked to take part in." The Captain stated looking around at the confused faces of his crew.

"A game sir?", the dark skinned commander questioned trying to hold his proper military facial expression.

"War games commander, you verses Lt. Com. Hitchcock."

"Like real old fashioned war games?", The Lt. Commander asked, her crystal blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Well, not exactly old fashion. It seems the UEO has come up with a simulation program that can be run on the bridge to make the Seaquest perceive an invisible enemy. You will have a week to design how you want the Seaquest to be attacked under your opponent's command."

"So, I get to decide how I want to blow up Jonathon", Katie chimed in, " and he gets to try and stop me?"

"Exactly, you may each pick your crews from the second and third shifts of the bridge crews. Tim, Lucas, and Miguel are off limits. I have a different game for them."

The three men looked at each other both excited and nervous as the captain continued.

"The three of you will meet me in my quarters at 1600 to discuss your mission."

The three young men nodded.

"Chief, you and Shan will be competing as well against a security breach."

"Aye Sir" Both men answered in unison.

"Have your teams selected from the security teams. You will have a week to prepare as well".

The wardroom was buzzing with excitement. The military officers were already planning out strategies and the trash talk had already begun. From across the room Nathan caught a glimpse of his opposition as the rather perturbed looking Doctor crossed her arms and cleared her throat to speak.

"It seems rather barbaric to me. A game of war in a time of peace."

"Well well, I'm not finished yet Doctor." The Captain mock scolded. "We will also be testing out medical staff. You verses Dr. Levin. You can each come up with an appropriate medical crises and the equipment in medbay will respond accordingly. You can get some of the medical staff to stay as patients and we'll replace the medical supplies with placebos."

The doctor rolled her eyes as Katie decided to assist the Captain in winning Kristen's approval.

"Think of it as a battle of the sexes."

Kristen hated competition but, everyone seemed so excited about it. After a few moments lost in thought she realized every one was waiting for her approval.

"Oh, alright then" she smiled, "but Chief", she said turning to one Mannilow Crocker and Chief Shan, "I don't suppose you could tell me which of you two is the farer of the sexes?"

With that the room erupted in laughter. Even the staunch Commander Ford had to laugh at the doctor's quip.

An hour later, the teams had been chosen. Commander Ford choosing the strictest most by the book military men he could find and Katie, being true to the battle of the sexes, selecting and almost entirely female crew.

Standing to leave Bridger nodded for Ortiz, O'Neill, and Lucas to follow. As they reached the door Lt. Kreig stood to meet them.

"Uh, Captain Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Well Sir, I couldn't help but notice, you didn't exactly give me a position in this war?"

"Oh, didn't I?"

The Captain leaned over to Krieg, and whispered unnoticed to the rest of the room, "You're the security breach. I'll find you in your quarters later. Don't draw attention to yourself." Then the Captain raised his voice and said, " Well Lt. Krieg, you have inventory logs to catch up on. I didn't think you needed a pretend job with the real one left undone."

"Yes Sir."

Ben smiled a little to widely for someone who had just received a reprimand.

The Captain turned to everyone in the room, "You're all dismissed. I will make an announcement to the crew about the shore leave shortly".

A short time later on the bridge, Nathan looked around at the disappointed faces around him who had all just heard they were to be excluded from the impending leave. If he had looked a little closer he may have noticed one member of the bridge crew actually looked happy and almost relieved at the news.

'Good, I still have sometime', the lanky man thought quietly looking around him. Maybe these games would be just the distraction he'd been looking for to get around that kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I think I improved my grammar at least. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it. I have the next week off from work so there may very well be a new chapter every night. I just thought of a new twist I may have changed my mind on who the traitor should be ... uh oh...

Chapter 3:

Lt. J.G. Tim O'neill adjusted his glasses as he watched Miguel Ortiz and Lucas Wolenzak lightly teased eachother about this secret mission. They had been waiting for over a half hour the always prompt Lt. noted to himself as he listened to his best friend and the teenager's banter.

"Maybe we get to be the security breach?"

"No way Luke, Bridger would never let you try to figure out how to break in to Seaquest."

"Why? Don't think I could do it?"

"No", Tim interrupted, "I'm sure you could do it but, I don't think it would give the captain any peace of mind to confirm it."

"Besides", Migs added," If you can break in, you can break out. I think If you prove you can do it the Cap will have ol' Crocker following you around like an old blood hound."

The three men laughed at this idea, knowing in all truth it was very plausible. After the young man's trip to the Sanger Institute for a secret party the Captain had tightened the reigns on his youngest charge.

Nathan entered the room at this moment wondering what could be so funny. He knew his senior crew was excited about the war games he just hoped these three men wouldn't be disappointed that they weren't going to be participating. After a long discussion with Admiral Noyce, it had been decided that these three were best suited to use to rout out the spy in their ranks.

"Gentlemen, Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you all must be excited about the war games but, I'm afraid I have something more serious to discuss with you."

Tim O'neill swallowed hard as he listened to what the Captain had to say about the spy. Tim's strong Catholic roots left him very a very trusting man. He had a hard time accepting that a member of a crew, maybe one of his friends could be a traitor. The Sensory Chief, Miguel Ortiz looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. He had been a part of an internal investigation before on the Lincon. He had lost his best friend in the may lay left by the NCIS officers. He understood why Nathan had no intentions of having to involve the agency in this. He only hoped they could find the spy out in time. Lucas looked amazed at the whole thing, which didn't surprise Nathan one bit. The boy had grown up in a generation that was left desensitized to such things by movies and video games. Nathan knew if they boy knew how damaging this could be to his home he would be upset however; the captain had no intentions of revealing that information.

Once the plan was all laid out the men decided the best place to set up a base of operations would be the Captain's quarters. They would use the cover of programing the war games in secrecy as an excuse to move the equipment they would need in to the space. Miguel would use a portable computer to control Junior and use the WISKR to hold a secure line feeding Admiral Noyce information. Tim would have to go through every incoming and outgoing transmission of every crewmember starting with the most recent going back 3 months looking for anything suspicious. Lucas' job would be the most involved by far. Not only did he have to continue guarding the files without tipping their hand, which meant he couldn't just write a new security program to protect it, he also had to try to trace the spy's location on the Seaquest fast enough for them to find him.

Nathan dismissed the 3 of them so they could get started moving the equipment they needed and setting up his quarters as a would be command central. Time was of the essences. Captain let the Sensory Chief and Lucas exit the room but as his communications officer began to exit he put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"A word Tim."

"Uh, Yes Sir."

"At ease Tim, this is a private matter."

"Uh, a private matter sir? "

"It's about Lucas, Tim."

The Officer nodded, he knew that the Captain felt very attached to the boy. He also know that Bridger wouldn't openly admit that to the computer genius either.

"You know how he is when he gets wrapped up in work Tim. Just make sure he eats and actually sleeps. Kristen will keelhaul me if anything happens to him."

Tim nodded as he left the room. He knew the captain was asking more for himself than the good doctor. Although both had taken parenting rolls when it came to Lucas, Bridger seemed to go about it far more indirectly thank Dr. Westphalen.

On the Bridge the crew members were excitedly discussing the war games as Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill entered the Bridge. Both men separated and headed to their stations to being acquiring the proper supplies to take with them.

"Taking over?" Ensign Jacobs asked Tim.

"Not right now, I just need to upload a few things and set up a temporary link then I'll be out of your hair. Hey, Eddie, do we have any other head sets in the supply room?

"Not sure man, you'd have to ask Krieg."

"Great." Tim mumbled blushing a little.

"Still mad at him for the walk of shame eh Tim?" , Jacobs asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you be Eddie? It wasn't exactly a short walk."

"True, and I head Lt. Com. Hitchcock got an eye full too." Eddie laughed but stifled it as soon as he realized it was still too soon to joke about the incident with Tim just yet. Eddie liked Tim and knew how shy the guy could be. For someone who had a reputation so good it preceded him and was spoken of as legendary in the communications world, Tim was about as straight-laced and shy as a person could possibly be. Which made it all the more funny to hear about the prank played on him by Krieg it's proverbial icing on the cake. Apparently, according to the scuttlebutt around the boat in Tim's hast to get back to his own room he accidently entered the quarters of one Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock who was none too happy to see the naked communications officer standing his her quarters at 2300. Of course everyone on the Seaquest knew Tim and knew that this must have been an honest mistake but, it did take some convincing by Captain Bridger to keep Katie from killing Tim that night.

"Mind your business Eddie." Tim responded shortly as he picked up the disk he had uploaded and grabbed his own headset from under the seat.

Across the bridge Lt. Com. Katie Hitchcock was picking the brain of one Cuban Sensory Chief.

"Come on Migs, what's the big secret?" Katie asked, trying to hide exactly how badly the secret was eating at her.

"No can do Katie. The Captain will keelhaul me if I tell you what we're doing. Don't worry though; it has nothing to do with the games. It's more of a science project." Migs offered a slight vague explanation. Ortiz knew Katie wouldn't be the least bit interested in a science project and hoped the insinuation would be enough to keep her from asking anymore questions.

"Give it up Katie," Seamen Channing chimed in, "He's totally tight lipped. I've been after him for the last 15 minutes."

Katie nodded and rolled her eyes. She realized she was getting know where and decided she would interrogate Channing later.

"Alright, alright, I give."

The Cuban sighed with relief as his superior officer walked away.

"Thanks Joey."

"No prob man. So you need any help moving this stuff?" Channing asked.

"Negative, thanks though. I'll catch up with you later in the mess, Hey you still going to the poker game tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to see Krieg trapped in a room with Katie and Tim for anything in the world."

"True," Migs laughed, "I'll see you later then. Hey, good luck in the war games."

"Thanks, but I'm not in them. I didn't get picked for a team so, I'll be stuck in my quarters doing updates to the WISKRS acoustic systems."

"Oh, okay well, I'll lighten your work load; leave Junior out of your updates. I'm going to be using him for our project."

"Thanks man, maybe I'll actually get off of this tin can for that last week of shore leave after all."

"See ya around, Joey" Ortiz called out heading out of the Clam doors carrying a box of wires and disks he needed.

Lucas Wolenzak was throwing seemingly random computer equipment in to a large duffle left open in his bunk. He was so wrapped up in his attempt to get everything in one trip he didn't hear the knock on his cabin door nor did he hear a moment later when his door opened quietly as a figure peered in.

'Damn it. I thought the kid would be helping the science labs prepare for the war games. I'll have to come back later.' He quickly glanced around the room trying to locate his target without being noticed. He realized the teenager who had his back to him had earbuds in his ears apparently listening to music as he shuffled around the mess that was his room. 'There it is.' He thought as his eyes found a cup on the young man's desk. The young computer wiz had had taken to always drinking coffee out of the same travel mug when he was working. It was neon orange and hard to miss. There were several jokes on the bridge about the color being as it was so no one would miss the cup and knock it over on to the equipment. The traitor had a plan, and it all revolved around that cup. He had no intentions of hurting the boy but, he was running out of time. The sooner he could get the blonde teen out of commission at least for a few hours the sooner he could get the codes and this night mare would be over. He just needed to get him sick enough to be taken to med bay and this cup was the key to the whole thing. His thoughts were interrupted as a crash behind him started him and caught the attention of the teenager he had been eyeing.

"Oh, hey guys," teenager looked up at with a smile, "what was with that noise?"

"Sorry Kid, Crocker just scared the life out of the galley hand. Poor guy just dropped all the new coffee mugs all over the floor." said one Ben Krieg standing in the door way to Luacs' room. As Ben entered he was followed in by Ensigns Joey Channing and Eddie Jacobs. The three men stood in the computer wiz's room looking around like the cats that had eaten the canary.

"Alright, so any special reason for a visit from you three. Or did you just miss my pretty face?"

"I always miss your adorable little face" Ben mocked, pinching the boy's cheek, "Actually Luke.. ah.. Lucas, uh, we were wondering if you could tell us about your little project with Tim and Migs."

"No way Ben."

"Oh come on kid, the scuttlebutt on the boat is crazy that you guys are going to be adding twists and turns to the war games so neither side can win. We're dying to know."

"Sorry Ben, I can't say and besides you're not playing in the games anyway remember.", Lucas said zipping close his duffle and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Want some help with that." Channing offered.

"Nice try, Joey. No thanks." Lucas said walking towards his door.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The young man laughed.

Lucas leaped up the stairs leading down in to his room calling back to Ben something about closing his door and staying away from his vid-disks. The three men laughed at the comment and all left the room together.

'That was close. Too close. 'The man thought has he ducked in to a supply room. He wondered briefly what to do now. He was almost caught by the boy and his fellow crewmen. He couldn't be that careless again. He left the room after calming himself and walked briskly but inconspicuously back to his quarters.

Captain Bridger exited the quarters of Lt. Ben Krieg.

"Just remember not to damage anything too badly Ben."

"Yes sir, you know you can count on me!"

"I know Ben, and some days that scares me."

"Uh, Thank you sir. I think."

Bridger walked away from the Dark haired man thinking about how well things were going. Everything in Medbay was set up for the war games and even Kristen was getting in to it. He had spent over an hour listening to her tell him all about the strain of the Bubonic Plague she planned to unleash on Joshua. He smiled to himself. Maybe this would all work out. His 3 spies were well on their way setting up the command center and everyone on the boat assumed they would just be running the program for the war games. This was perfect. Jonathon and Katie had been so wrapped up in planning their attacks they hadn't once bothered him about what was going on in his cabin. Admiral Noyce was happy with the progress as well. Nathan was so lost in thought about the whole thing he didn't notice the young man not looking where he was going until it was too late.

"oomph" Nathan groaned as Lucas collide in to him and fell back on to the floor.

"Are you alright ?" He asked the young boy who was already turning a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, uh yes sir. I .. I forgot something in my room I was just going back to get it."

"Okay, but be careful Kiddo. You get knocked around too much, Dr. Westphalen will strap you down to a bed in medbay."

Lucas rushed off in the direction of his quarters and the Captain smiled.

"Always in a hurry." He said to himself. He was rather fond of the boy and his enthusiasm about everything around him it reminded him of Robert. Nathan walked towards Lucas' cabin. He couldn't wait for this mess to be over. He was still nervous about if it could be pulled off. He knew Lucas, Tim and Miguel would have a long night ahead of them if they wanted everything ready for tomorrow especially with a certain poker game the captain wasn't supposed to know about. Bridger decided in that moment he should probably make sure the youngest of the trio actually ate his dinner before he started work. Nathan found the boy searching his cabin for something.

"Lose something?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important really. I just can't find my mug."

"Oh," Bridger smirked, "well you can use one of mines then. I'm sure it will turn up. Come on Kiddo. I could use some company in the mess."

The blonde teenager nodded and followed the Captain to the mess. Neither man noticed the figure lurking in the shadows sneak in to the boy's quarters moments later and place a bright orange mug sideways under the desk laying it down to appear it had simply fallen to the floor.

'There, now all I have to do now is wait. He should find it first thing in the morning.' The lanky man thought as he slipped out of the room and headed towards the supply room to play a round of poker with 'friends'.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is going up unbetaed due to a computer problem. I have several more chapters already written but, my lovely two year old plucked the keys off of my laptop so typing has been a challenge to say the least. I am getting a new computer today but with roughly 5-8 more chapters already written I am falling a bit behind. The problem is I don't want to stop writing as I have the ideas but, I'm just adding tons of work for myself this weekend. Any who, I hope you are still enjoying the story even though I haven't been so quick about my chapters. Also I will be adding a Christmas story soon. I hope.

Chapter 4

Lucas Wolenzak sat against the bulk head across from a door marked 'Supply and Morale' with Communications Officer Tim O'niell and Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz. All three men had rushed through dinner in the mess hall to make it to Lt. Krieg's quarters in time for their weekly poker game. They had all considered skipping the game in light of the work they'd have ahead of them that night but, the captain pointed out that this would cause unwanted attention drawn to their little project. The idea of a spy on Seaquest weighed heavily on Tim's mind. He found himself over analyzing every crew member he's walk past in the hall wondering if it was them. At least playing cards with Krieg and his other friends would take his mind off of the spy in their midst Surely none of his friends were spies. Obviously Lucas and Migs had already been cleared along with himself otherwise they wouldn't of been asked to help find the spy. But what about the others could they be? Would they? Tim was pulled from this thought by a sound.

"Hey, did you guys here that?", Tim asked the pair looking down a darkened corridor.

"No," Miguel answered, "There's nothing down that way any how it's a dead end, just supply rooms and Mammal Engineering."

"Maybe I left my radio on?" Lucas sugguested.

Tim sighed, he knew he was being paranoid about the noise it was probably nothing. Lucas left his music on daily and with shore leave going on there were surely inventory checks going on. Then suddenly there came another noise as they were greeted by Lt. Krieg and Ensign Eddie Jacobs.

"Hey guys," Krieg waved as he spoke, "Sorry about being late, we were trying to convince Katie to play since Channing dropped out at the last minute. Something about picking up a shift of something."

"More like we were trying to convince her to be in the same room with ol' Benny boy here." Eddie added chuckling in his this Bostonian accent.

Migs laughed as Tim blushed again remembering the prank.

"Alright alright," Ben said swinging his arm around Lucas as he pulled him in to his quarters. "Let's get this show on the road. You ready to lose your money kid?"

"I'm not a kid, and you're not getting my money Benny." The blonde quipped back at his friend as they all sat down and began to play cards.

Nathan Bridger sat down in his quarters looking over the piles of computer parts and wires that were scattered about. He just shook his head still in slight disbelief about what was happening on his boat. The captain ran his hand through his silver hair as he turned on his vid-link and punched in the correct number. When the link connected Bridger was greeted by the warm smile of his friend Admiral Bill Noyce.

"Nathan, how's it going? Have your men got everything they need?"

"Yes Bill, as you can see, they've turned my quarters in the command central. The whole place is starting to look like Lucas' room."

Bill smiled at the reference to the boy. He knew that Lucas was one of the main reasons for the captain's decision to stay on the Seaquest.

"And are the war games working?"

"Yes, surprisingly well actually. I don't think anyone suspects anything. I wanted to thank you again, Bill. I really-"

"It's really nothing Nathan. I know how you feel about your crew and to be honest, I know how they feel about each other. They work well together. I wouldn't want to see them separated. Besides, I can't have you getting a knot in your skivvies and hauling off back to that damn island of yours again now can I?"

"No, I suppose not." Nathan grinned at his old friend.

"Seriously Nathan, I'm not sure how long I can keep this under my hat. So, the sooner your boys can figure this out the better. I won't lie to you Nathan. There's already been some poking around. Apparently your spy has some kind of transmitter to link up world. He's been careless a few times and it's been noticed."

"Great, well maybe that carelessness will help us. I'll let Lucas and the others know. Maybe O'niell can find a way to trace it to a specific location onboard."

"I hope so Nathan, I can keep NCIS at bay for the time being but if you don't get this sorted out at the end of this week, all bets are off."

"understood."

"Good luck Nathan." And with that Noyce leaned forward and cut the link.

Nathan sighed at the blank screen. "Thanks old friend. I think we'll need it."

Nathan was pull out of his thoughts by a small knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out as he looked up to see Dr. Westphalin entering the room.

"Busy?', she smiled as she entered.

"Never too busy for you.", He grinned. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was coming to ask you for a favor but, I'm afraid you'd ask me to be your house keeper in return." She quipped gesturing to the equipment strewn about the room.

"Ah, welcome to command central. As you can tell, Lucas has had a hand in the organization. I believe he calls it controlled chaos."

"Well, he's right about the chaos part.

"Well, Lucas assures me that the computer programs needed for the games will be ready first thing in the morning. They would have been ready tonight but, I sent the three of them off for the weekly poker game."

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about, Nathan. You see, I've had to ask quiet a lot of the medical staff to remain on board to assist and act as patients for the games. So, I was wondering if the medical teams could possibly go first. That way we could release our medical staffs. They do make up the bulk of the people left on board."

"So, I've heard, several times." Nathan enjoyed the pride the doctor took in the fact that the science staff did truly outnumber the military staff almost 2 to 1. "Well, I don't see any problem with that, especially since you asked so sweetly."

Kristen Smiled and blushed slightly. "Nathan there's something else."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you see, both Joshua and I have already decided on our means of attack and as you know, a disease can't really be altered to add much of a twist, especially since we both agreed no genetic mutations just to make the game fair. So I was wondering if it would be possible to upload the programs tomorrow and begin the war games either shortly afterwards, or the following day? There's a conference this weekend that most of the medical staff were hoping to attend if they can leave here in time and I told them.."

Nathan raised a hand to interrupt Kristen before she could continue.

"You know I can't promise anything and I'll have to check with Lucas on the timing but, I don't see why not." The doctor sighed with relief as the Captain continued speaking, "Will you be going with them?"

"Oh no, I thought as CMO I should stay onboard and make sure everyone is taken care of."

Nathan chuckled, "You mean you want to stay to make sure Lucas is taken care of. Right?"

"Well, there is that, but…"

"But nothing." He laughed thinking back to his earlier conversation with time concerning the boy's habits." You think if you're not here he's going to get himself sick. He's a young man Kristen you can't sit around here just waiting to tell him to eat and sleep."

"He's just a boy Nathan. He should be off with his friends or his family during shore leave not stuck in your cabin staring a screen for three weeks. A do you remember the last medical conference I went to ? Hmm? I returned to find the boy exhausted because of some daft project he had been up working on for 3 nights straight! I had to keep him in medbay for two days. Or have you forgotten that?", Kristen admonished him giving off her 'look of death'.

Nathan would have normally agreed with his CMO when it came to Lucas needed to act his age for a while but, this time he needed the boy. Everything he held dear including Kristen hung in the balance.

"He's a young man and our Chief Computer Analyst Kristen and we need him.", Nathan spoke firmer then really needed to hoping to force the good doctor to back down. He could see the fight brewing in her eyes and they danced in the light and he knew he wasn't going to be able to budge on the matter.

"Oh that's right. He is a college graduate of course, how silly of me."

Nathan flinched remembering the last time he and Kristen had fought over the responsibilities of their teenage genius. He knew she cared deeply for the boy and she was right. Nathan couldn't remember the last time the boy actually left the boat but, that wasn't relevant tonight.

"I've already asked Tim to keep an eye on him and I will impose a curfew during the games. I also planned on doing nightly bed checks to make sure he isn't staying up all night playing games." Nathan offered hoping the doctor would call a truce.

"Well, if it's all settled then," Kristen said as Nathan let out a sigh of relief, "You won't mind if I check on him as well." She smiled slyly knowing her point had been made as she exited the room giving Nathan a little wink.

Early into the following morning Nathan watched on as Tim, Miguel, and Lucas finished up the final checks on all three of their stations.

In the corner next to the restroom was Tim O'neill. He sat before a small desk that had been put together just for this occasion. The desk was piled with stacks and stacks of disks which held all of the incoming and outgoing communications from seaquest. He even had a small box with all of the WISKRS acoustics to listen to as well. He was busy attaching a jack for a third head set, to get all of this done in time he was going to need some luck and all the ears he could get. A loud piercing sound caused him to thrown down the head set he was working on.

"Well, that works." He said a little embarrassed about the looks he was getting."Uh sorry, I left the volume up too high."

"Yeah Cap, did you know he listens to music like Luke over there?" Migs added.

"Never mind that" Tim scoffed," How's it coming over there?"

"I'm having some trouble with the hover mode. It's never given me this kind of error before but, I think it'll be fine. I can control Junior so that's the main thing. I'll work on fixing the hover in the morning."

"Good, well I'm all set too. I have all the disks I need and if you can help me we should get through it in a week maybe two."

"Sounds like fun." Migs laughed. "Once I get the hover set, I'll be free to help you guys."

All three men jumped at the sudden popping sound coming from across the room where Lucas' legs could been seen sticking out from underneath a computer desk set up with three monitors.

"Lucas! Are you alright?", The captain asked already on his feet headed towards the boy.

"Lucas?" Tim added when the older man failed to get a response.

Suddenly the boy could be heard mumbling a string of what sounded like cleaned up curses as he pulled himself out from the desk and in to a seated position.

"I blew a fuse." He said moving, his blonde locks away from his eyes.

"I'm sure Krieg has more Lucas but, it's kind up late.. uh I mean early." Ortiz corrected himself as he glanced at his watch.

"it's late and you three have an early start in the morning if you're going to get the medical war games up loaded in time to start.. this afternoon. Most of the crew will be up within the hour. I want all three of you to head to bed and I don't want to see any of you until 0900. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Tim responded pushing up his glasses.

"Aye, aye" Miguel added picking up his bag and kicking the teenager's shoe playfully "Come on Lucas before you fry yourself under there."

"Can't I at least change the fuse first? I have one in my cabin." Lucas pleaded

"Alright but, be quick about it. If Kristen catches you still awake she'll throw me in the brig." The captain said wagging his finger at the boy. He knew when to pick a fight with the boy and when to leave things lie and he decided arguing with him would just end with the boy not sleeping at all to spite him.

Lucas entered his quarters and quickly located the proper fuse from one of the piles near his bed. Turning to leave, the teen spotted a certain bright orange mug under his desk.

"There you are." He said scooping up the mug as he headed out the door back to Bridger's cabin.

The mess hall on Seaquest had just begun serving breakfast at 0400. Lt. Benjamin Kreig was overlooking the sparse selection, silently kicking himself for the choices he himself had made for breakfast foods during the last restock, when he noticed a familiar blonde teenager wonder into the mess hall headed for the coffee.

"Morning Lucas," Ben said alittle too cheery for the time of day it was.

"Hey Ben," Lucas replied half asleep where he stood.

"What's the matter with you, kid? Didn't you sleep okay last night?"

"I didn't exactly sleep yet and, I'm not a kid," Lucas replied looking towards the floor.

"Well then, may I suggest decaf then? " Ben suggested, pointing to Lucas' mug.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lucas nodded. Ben smiled and stifled a giggle. He couldn't honestly remember the last time the teenager didn't put up a fight about something but, having won the battle, he wasn't about to call attention to that fact now.

"Go get some rest," the darker haired man suggested, "The way I see it you have about 4 hours before this boats hoping again." With a quick smile and a wave Lucas exited the room headed for his quarters.

Lucas swung the door open to his quarters and set down his notepad and coffee. He had compiled a list of the most likely suspects and he was excited to get started in a few hours. He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bunk turning on his diskman. The teen ager leaned back in his bunk after reaching for his notes and mug, settling in to form his plan of attack for the morning. Before he knew, however, he had fallen asleep.

Moments later the door marked 'Mammal Engineering' slowly creaked open as the darkened figure peered in seeing the sleeping form on the bunk.

'Perfect, they will find him soon. He should be fine after a day or two. That'll give me plenty of time,' the man thought as he brushed off the ting of guilt he was feeling. As he made his way out of the door he reaffirmed his morals in what he had just done, 'It has to be this way.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

With the war games under way in medbay the command center was in full swing. Sensory Chef Miguel Ortiz was still having problems with Junior so he was checking and rechecking his wiring so that he could run another diagnostics sweep. Communications officer Tim O'neill was listening to the acoustic noise from the WISKRS he was working on Loner at the moment since it had the least information to run through. The decision was made to check the WISKRS first after the captain revealed there was an unauthorized link coming from the Seaquest. Lucas had run through all of the possible ways to set up such a link and came to the conclusion that unless the spy was hauling around a a rather large communications hub or was a hacker he had to be using a WISKR. Lucas knew that the spy may be a hacker but he was certain if he was, he wasn't a very good one. The teenager had been able to trace every moment the spy had made inside the computer. He could even tell when the spy was moving around the computers and when he wasn't. The only thing Lucas couldn't figure out was where exactly on the Seaquest the signal was originating. Every time he ran a physical trace the results were as if the spy was just outside of the Seaquest. The spy had to have done something to a WISKR but linking up to one from inside the Seaquest should give him a location onboard. Unless of course the spy had his own underwateru transmitting satellite but that was impossible the WISKRS would have seen that. Frustrated, Lucas threw down the ink pen he'd been chewing on as he turned to Tim and Miguel.

"You guys having any luck?" Lucas asked hoping to get something useful from them.

"Not yet." Tim said as he removed his head set and continued speaking. "So far, just static and Whales."

"Great," Lucas sighed," With the results I'm getting one of those whales could be our spy."

"Well, didn't you say the signal could be coming from a WISKER?" Miguel asked without turning to face the teen.

"Yes, but it can't be like this," Lucas gestured to the screen before him. "If he's using a WISKER I should be able to get a location onboard where he's linking from. Then we'd at least know what room he's been using but the way my tags are coming back its like the guy is outside of the boat."

"Outside?", Tim asked.

"Yeah, like our spy may very well be the little mermaid," Lucas scoffed.

"Maybe it's a whale," Miguel added, "Or at least attached to one."

"No, it can't be. The science team has been recording the whales we would of seen that," Lucas replied as Captain Bridger entered the room.

"Well wouldn't there be a tape then? Maybe we could see something on it? "Tim asked.

"Sure but good Luck getting that from Dr. Cole. He makes Dr. Raleigh Young look sane," Lucas quipped.

"Come on Lucas couldn't you convince Kristen to let us take a look?" Miguel asked.

"I think you all better let me talk to Kristen. The war games didn't exactly go in her favor.", Nathan spoke as the three men looked up at him surprised.

"No way, You're not saying she lost are you?" Lucas was the first to form the words to the shocking question.

"Well, kiddo, it seems the good doctor was faced with a form of meningitis similar to what came off the Liberté."

"Yeah Joshua told me that's what he was going for but I told him she already knows how to handle that she'd win easily." The teenager looked puzzled.

"Not if she forgets to give herself the vaccine." Nathan replied with a slight grin."Joshua took advantage of her good nature knowing she would never think to treat herself first."

"That's dirty." The Cuban smirked.

"That's genius." Tim countered.

"She must be...oh no way guys. I'm not going ask her for a favor." Lucas shook his head firmly.

The Captain laughed. "Just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

Before the men could finish explaining what they would need and more importantly why, they were interrupted by the slim figure the resident CMO of Seaquest as she entered the room carrying three trays of food.

"Well hello, I didn't see any of you three in the mess this morning so, I thought you could all use a late breakfast." Kristen said placing a tray on each of the men's stations as they looked at her humored by the sight."Go ahead, you might as well all eat up, I'm not leaving here until you do."

"She means it guys. She's already sat in my room for an hour waiting for me to eat a banana I refused to eat at lunch." Lucas said with a smile picking up his orange mug.

"And what's in there?" Kristen asked motioning to the mug and turning to thr captain."Nathan you better not be allowing him to drink soda all day and night!"

Before the elder man could reply Lucas interjected q in to the conversation. "It's coffee Doc and Ben made me get decaf," Lucas said as he took a gulp from his cup and made a face adding, "it's old coffee ugh."

"Well, at least it's decaf," She smirked as she watched the boy's face scrunch at the taste of old bitter coffee."Give that here, I'll get you some juice."

Lucas handed her the mug as the doctor stepped towards the door followed be the captain.

"A word please, doctor," he said closing the door from the corridor.

"Nathan, don't start. You promised me you would make sure he'd take care of himself. I know what time they went to bed last night and what are they doing in there anyway? it's obvious that the war games are not the only thing happening they look too stressed, there's too much equipment. And don't you dare tell me it's classified!"

Nathan fumbled to find the words to calm the doctor as the walked towards the mess.

"Can we speak about this privately please?" The captain asked realizing he was drawing unwanted attention to himself.

"Certainly," Kristen spoke curtly as she changed directions and headed for her quarters. Ranting about Lucas being a child and part of her science staff not part of his military crew. Nathan couldn't help but smile at the way she protected the youngest crew member.

Just as they reached the doctor quarters Nathan was relieved to hear the chirp of his PAL. Kristen rolled her eyes as her removed it from his belt to answer.

"Bridger."

"Captain you better get over here, sir. Lucas's found something." Came the voice of the sensory chief.

"I'm on my way."Nathan said into his PAL as he turned to a very agitated Kristen. "I'll find you later okay?"

"You have one hour."

"Fine but, could you do me a favor?"

"Well, I don't think you're in the position to ask for favors captain." Kristen smiled slyly.

Nathan grinned knowing he head the ace. "It's for Lucas."

The doctor sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"Can you get Dr. Cole's recordings?"

"Oh Nathan not without a sedative and even then I would probably need a pair of vice grips to get them out of his hands." The doctor mocked.

"Well, Krieg can get you the vice grips." Nathan started as he began to walk away."I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Kristen."

Kristen sighed placing her hands on her hips remembering Lucas' mug. She left in the direction of the mess and in search of one rather ornery scientist. This was not going to be pleasant.

After the captain left to speak with Dr. Westphalen, Lucas, Tim, and Miguel quietly got back to work.

Suddenly the quiet was broken as the youngest of the team spoke up, "Damn it, he's on the move again. Hey, grab me a disk would ya, I want to copy any lathing he touches." Tim and Miguel Tripped over one another trying to hand a blank disk to the teenager, who quickly slid it in to the disk drive and turned back to the screen.

The communications officer slowly turned back to his station. He occasionally would glance back towards Lucas realizing the boy was not looking well all of a sudden. As he turned to his Cuban friend as he continued to struggle with Junior O'niel mouthed 'Help him' and gestured towards their young counterpart. Miguel nodded in understanding and gave the command to bring Junior in so that he could give his full attention to what was going on with Lucas. Just as Ortiz was finished bringing in Junior he heard a loud sigh from Lucas.

"He's gone." The teenager stated annoyed.

"Gone?" Miguel asked as he crossed the room.

"Yeah, it's like he just turned the computer off." Lucas sighed and began to cough.

"You okay?" Tim asked turning around in his chair.

"I'm fine Tim."

"You don't look fine." Ortiz chided as Tim approached Lucas.

After seeing the look he was getting from the pair he offered the only explanation he could logically come to in that moment, "I just didn't sleep well. Really guys I'm fine."

Miguel Ortiz placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder and crouched down next to the teen.

"Anything I can help with?" Miguel asked, "There's not much I can do with Junior coming in for another sweep." This was a lie and Lucas knew it. There was no reason to actually bring Junior in for a diagnostics sweep it could be done with the WISKR still outside of the boat. The teenager glanced at the sensory chief, mentally debating whether or not to point out that he wasn't a child and didn't need help. Instead he decided to quietly accept the help after catching the concerned looks he was getting from Tim on the opposite side of the room. He knew no matter what he said neither man would actually believe he was okay. In truth, Lucas had no reason to think he was anything but tired. After all, he hadn't slept much the night before. Being tired was reasonable wasn't it?

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…" A figure in a darkened supply room slammed down his fist as he closed his laptop. "That kid's still following me around. I knew I should have put more in that damn cup," the man mumbled to himself as he paced the small space. "Why did Migs bring in Junior? I thought it needed to be out for the war games. What's going on? Well, it looks like I'll have to go see for myself," The man said as he headed off to have a chat with his 'friend'.

Commander Jonathon Ford walked briskly towards Mammal Engineering and several supply rooms. He was a man on a mission. He had been looking for one Lt. Benjamin Kreig since the beginning of his shift, a shift that the Lt. had neglected to show up for. Kreig hadn't been in his quarters, the mess hall, moon pool, or medbay. Jonathon had even glanced into Bridger's cabin looking to see if maybe, Lucas was harboring the would-be fugitive but, saw no sign of Krieg anywhere. Then suddenly the commander noticed a darkened figure slip out of a supply room down a dark corridor. That particular corridor had a faulty hallway lighting system that Katie had never gotten around to fixing.

"Kreig," the commander called out as the figure sprinted down the hall. The commander instinctively gave chase.

"Come on Ben, this is ridiculous even for you," the commander called out as the figure took a quick turn. "What am I doing?" Jonathon thought out loud, "We're on a submarine, Where's he gonna go?" The commander straightened his uniform and set off to find the captain.

A knock on the door caught the attention of Miguel Ortiz, the other two men were so wrapped up in their work neither acknowledged the knock . He turned to see Lt. Ben Krieg entering the room with 3 bottles of juice closely followed by Ensign Joey Channing carrying a basket of snack foods.

"Hey guys," Ben grinned as he entered the room.

"Ben, you guys aren't supposed to be in here," Lucas quipped as he turned to greet his friends.

"Well, what can I say? I missed your pretty face."

Lucas rolled his eyes taking a juice from Ben and returning to work. Ben turned back to Ortiz realizing that the conversation with the teen was over. "I thought you guys would appreciate something to snack on."

"Thanks guys but, Lucas is right, we're not supposed to have visitors because of the war games. Can't allow anyone to spy on their opponent's plans you know."

Krieg smiled taking the hint from his friend.

"Alright," he said, "Burt when the kid zones back in, tell him I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Okay," Miguel replied. Judging by Ben's body language he was in some kind of trouble but after recalling the 'squid poop incident', Miguel decided it was best to stay out of it, opting to just pan Ben on the back and guide him towards the door. As the two men left Ortiz called out to his young protégé, "Hey Joey, just a heads up, I know you've only been around a couple of months and I know Ben seems like fun and all but, watch your back okay? He tends to get himself in to trouble… A lot."

The young ensign smiled; actually I just met him at the door. I was coming to ask you if you needed my help with Junior. I could see from the bridge it looked like he was giving you trouble."

"Thanks Joey, but it's nothing I can't handle. See you around ok? And remember what I said. Stay away from Krieg."

Miguel laughed as he noticed the mock-hurt look Ben was shooting him as the two men walked away. Turning back towards Lucas he noticed how pale the teen was becoming.

"You Okay?" Ortiz asked resuming his position crouched next to his younger counter part.

"Yeah, but you better call the Captain. I know what he's after and it's not good," Lucas replied letting out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Miguel squeezed the teen's shoulder and nodded to Tim as he picked up his PAL to contact the captain.

"Bridger," the captains voice came over the device sounding strangely relieved.

"Captain you better get over here, Lucas has found something."

"I'm on my way."

Miguel sighed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He could tell by the demeanor of the normally happy go lucky teen in front of him something was horribly wrong. He leaned forward and began reading over the Lucas' shoulder.

The captain rounded the corner and almost ran into his second in command. The commander quickly side stepped his C.O. and nodded apologetically.

"Sorry sir," Jonathon added.

"It's fine commander, I wasn't looking."

"A word sir."

"Sure Jonathon, but if you don't mind you'll have to walk and talk, I'm on my way to … check on the war games, and I'd like to continue putting distance between myself and a certain CMO who would have my head at the moment if it was an option," Nathan commented as he motioned for the darker skinned man to follow him.

"Understood sir, I head Dr. Westphalen did not fare well in the games this morning."

"No, she didn't and she isn't thrilled with me asking Lucas to stay on board to run the programs either, but enough of my problems Jonathon, I'm sure you weren't looking for me to make a social call."

"It's Krieg sir."

"Krieg?" The captain sighed, " I told him no more pranks."

"No sir, it's not that, He's acting strange, even for Krieg. And he didn't show up for his shift this morning."

"Well that can't be right? I removed him from all of his shifts myself. He's too far behind in his supply logs"

"I can check again sir but, it looked like he offered to pick up a shift for Channing this morning."

"Channing? The ensign under Miguel? Why would Ben take his shift. He in'ts familiar enough to run the WISKRS even stationary."

"I'm not sure sir. I asked Channing earlier and he said he hadn't asked Ben to take the shift he assumed we were training him or something."

"It must be a computer glitch then."

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why he ran from me."

The captain raised a questioning eyebrow, "He ran from you?"

"Yes sir, grant it, I wasn't pleased to find him hiding in a supply room but still sir, it was strange even for him. Ben talks his way out of trouble. He never runs from it."

"Well, commander maybe when you check with him about the roster you can ask him about his new passion for track and field, " The Captain smiled knowing that Krieg was probably just practicing for the games, "Well commander, this is my stop."

"Aye sir," the commander continued on his way trying to find the wayward Lt. to get to the bottom of this mess.

As Bridger entered his cabin he noticed both Miguel and Tim reading over Lucas' shoulder.

"This can't be right," Miguel shook his head.

"Are you sure Lucas?" Tim gulped nervously.

"I don't see any other reason to be trying to access that information," Lucas said as the captain decided to interrupt.

"So how bad is it?"

"Bad," the teen stated simply.

"Really bad," O'niell added.

"Care to fill me in then?"

Lucas took a deep breath and continued, "Sure, the files they are trying to access have to do with an old project a science team was working on under Capt. Stark."

"Stark? She hated science," the captain questioned as Lucas nodded and continued.

"Yes, she did but this kind of stuff was right up her ally."

"So what was it?"

"Project Delphine, it's a genetic engineering program that was originated in Section 7."

"The UEO banned genetic engineering, Lucas. Are you saying they continued to practice it?"

"Yes, the UEO banned the creation of new life froms but, this is different. Project Delpine was named after Madame Delphine Lalaurie. In the 1800's she was found to be torturing slaves in some pretty sadistic ways. "

"So they're looking for a new form of torture?"

"Yes sir, but it's worse than that. It's not a real form of torture. It's a virus, a genetically engineered Virus that causes cell mutations in humans and can be contracted through the air. All of the live samples of the virus were destroyed after this happened, " Lucas motioned to his computer screen where what looked like a security video began to play, "A leak in a transport container caused the deaths of a team of Section Seven Scientists." Nathan watched the screen as it displayed the deaths of an entire room of people in a matter of seconds.

"My god, it's like the just burned," Nathan said clasping a hand to his mouth.

"The mutation quickly dissolves the stomach causing the acids to burn through, from the inside out," Lucas added turning off the screen obviously not wanting to watch it again.

"Well, if all of the samples have been destroyed, what are they looking for? They can't get any."

"Not exactly sir, the UEO may have destroyed the samples but they did keep all of the research."

"Great, so let me guess, we have the recipe from this little cook book from hell right?" Nathan stood clearly furious with this sudden turn of events.

"Well No captain, the Seaquest itself doesn't hold any of the actual information but it's computer can be used to access the codes to open the file. That's presuming they can find out how to get past the security surrounding it. I haven't found a security clearance high enough yet to even acknowledge the existence of the file. The only reason I even know for sure it's there is because the codes are there. You don't keep keys to an empty safe."

"So what do these codes do? And how do we have access to them?"

"The Seaquest being the flag ship of the UEO has a way to access just about anything. It's not always legal exactly but the computers usually recognize the Seaquest's ability to access secured files. I know one thing for sure even with all four codes they can't access the file from Seaquest."

"You mean to tell me there's only 4 numbers protecting the world from this virus?"

"Well yes but not just any numbers, the 4 codes are 17 digits long typed in triple keys so each single number is actually 3 numbers and they change every six months. And on top of all that there are 4 separate people who each have access to only one code. They have to know who all 4 are and hack them individually. From what I can tell it took them a full month to get the four names."

"Who are they?"

"Well, you're not going to like this," the teen added as he pulled up 4 familiar faces on his screen. "Secretary Andrea Dre, Admiral Mcgath, Admiral Lexi Smith, and Admiral Bill Noyce, Sir."

"Bill! Bill knew!," the captain spoke harshly but immediately regretted his tone and he noticed both Lucas and Tim and flinched at his outburst.

"It gets worse sir," Lucas added not making eye contact with the captain.

"How could it be worse?"

"They already have two codes," the teen said looking down before offering a solution, "I can put up a blockade sir, it would prevent him from getting anymore codes but then he'll know he's been found out and just find another way."

"You're right," the captain calmed himself as he continued to speak to the teen, " Have you at least found out how he's making contact off the Seaquest without detection?" as soon as the words left his lips he realized he spoke harsher than he intended. He's regret was only confirmed when Tim O'nell decided to speak up when the teen seemed to freeze..

"No sir. We're listening to the WISKR data first trying to pick up something but so far we haven't found anything."

"Well keep up the good work," the captain stated after calming himself before turning to leave.

As he reached the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his communications officer giving him a rather stern look.

"Can I have a word with you please, captain."

"Of course Lt.," the captain had a feeling that he was about to be admonished for his actions by his normally quiet communications officer.

"It's not his fault sir. Lucas I mean. He's doing everything he can to figure things out. I think he's making himself sick over this."

"I know Tim, I didn't mean to come off so cross with him. I know there's a lot of pressure on the three of you."

"I don't think we should continue keeping this secret sir. I know it's important to keep NCIS away and I know nobody wants to admit there is a spy on Seaquest but, he's already ahead of us and I'm not sure we can catch up to be honest sir."

"Do you all feel this way?"

"No sir," Tim sighed," Lucas thinks he can do anything and Migs, well he's been Little Miss Mary Sunshine, humming stupid songs and trying to help but there just aren't enough people and to top it off what if Lucas really is getting sick?"

Nathan shivered at the idea of what Kristen would do to him if Lucas was actually sick after all this but, he really did need the boy. No one else on board could be brought in to take his place.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do to get you more help. Thanks for being honest about how you feel the project is going Tim. Just do me a favor and make sure Lucas gets some rest sometime today. Okay?"

"Aye sir."

"I suppose I better let the good doctor know what's going on too,with the spy being so far ahead we may need to start weighing our other options."

"Other options sir?"

"A cure for that damn virus. It may be out only hope." The captain said leaving tim for the ward room. He need to call in yet another favor from his old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A figure stalked quietly out of the moonpool unnoticed to all but one pair of dark brown eyes belonging to Commander Jonathon Ford.

"Ben, you mind telling me what you're doing sneaking around the boat like a cat burglar?"

Lt. Krieg turned to see Commander Ford glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Nothing sir," Ben smiled trying not to give away what he had been up to.

"Yeah, sure Ben, so do you care to explain why you didn't show up for your bridge shift this morning?" Commander Ford already knew the answer to this question but, he did get some enjoyment out of watching the other man squirm. Ben looked truly shocked by the question which made the commander grin.

"I swear sir, the captain told me he was removing me from all my bridge shifts until I got caught up with my supply manifests," Krieg cringed inwardly willing the commander to believe the lie.

"Okay fair enough but, you mind explaining why you felt the need to run away from me over by the supply rooms?"

"Commander, sir, I was not in the supply rooms today. I swear besides if I was hiding from you for missing a shift you know it would take longer than this to find me," Ben tried to make a joke and get himself out of this uncomfortable situation.

"So where exactly were you Ben?" The commander asked raising an eye brow.

Ben felt his face redden as he swallowed hard. The captain had explained to him that no one was to know under any circumstances that he was in fact the security breach for the games not some computer program. He knew the only response he could give to his commanding officer was not one Ford would want to hear. He straightened himself up and put on his best military face and said, "Its classified, sir," standing at full attention.

The shocked look on Jonathon's face was apparent as he returned Krieg's stance and said the only thing he could, "Very well, Lt. Krieg, carry on".

"Yes, sir," Ben responded gratefully as he attempted to leave.

"Oh and Ben," the commander said grabbing the officer's arm, "I will be speaking to the captain about this."

Ben gave a sly smile, "Aye sir," he said throwing up a mockingly stiff salute to the commander as his exited.

"….and the worst part is Bill, you knew!"

Captain Nathan Bridger had been arguing with is old friend for quite some time about recruiting a few other member of his crew to assist in finding the spy.

"Nathan, Project Delphine is the last thing I expected anyone to be looking for. It was pure madness. Maybe it's time we call in the NCIS so they ca-"

"Oh no you don't Bill! The UEO made this mess and dropped it in our lap and you're not using my crew to cover it up again. You know how they work Bill, if Section 7 gets involved I'm liable to lose any enlisted man involved and god knows what would happen if they'd tried to recruit Lucas! What you're going to do is allow me to assign two more men to this mess and we're going to hand deliver that blasted spy to you. You don't get to give us this assignment and let us get this close just to tell us we can't handle it! I won't have it. Even with the shortened time frame we still have 5 days Bill. I'm not asking for anything extra I'm just asking for you to make this fair. He's ahead of us. That doesn't mean we can't still handle it."

Admiral Noyce let out a deep sigh; he knew his friend was right.

"Alright, Nathan use Ford and Hitchcock. Are you still going to proceed with the games? I don't think the Brass will allow me to let you stay sitting there."

"I don't see any other options; I think we have to keep the games going. Lucas has been tracing our spy today. That means he's still on the Seaquest even after over half of the crew has left. At least this way we have fewer people to pick through."

"True is there anything else, Nathan?"

"Well now that you mention it, I'd like permission to allow Dr. Westphalen to know what's going on. If this goes badly, it may very well all end up in her lap."

Bill just nodded; he knew his old friend wasn't actually asking permission as much as he was just letting him know what was going to happen. Admiral Noyce was about to speak again when the captain leaned forward and cut the link.

Lucas leaned back in his chair looking satisfied with what he had accomplished.

"You think it'll work?" Miguel asked.

"It should and this way I won't be tied to the screen."

"You sure, Lucas?" Tim asked, "Don't you think you have enough to do?"

"Well, that's just it. I can only trace him while he's moving. He's smart enough to run sweepers behind himself to clean up after he's passed through and we already know what he's after so there's no reason for me to just sit here and wait. Besides, I can help you while Miguel fixes Junior. When the alarm sounds I'll know he's poking around again," Lucas said letting out a yawn, "It's set up to make my PAL go off too. Just in case I'm not in here."

Tim noticed again how tired Lucas looked, "Well I just finished with Loner. I'll be starting with Junior next. Maybe we should stop for a break, get something to eat , and relax for an hour or so. That way we'll be fresh to start up again. We know it's going to be a late night," Tim suggested eyeing Migs hoping the man would pick up on sign.

"Yeah, good idea," the Cuban said rising to his feet, "I could use a shower, the officer's showers have been shut off for maintenance. I didn't make it to the crewman showers before the hot water was gone this morning. Besides, if we don't hit the mess soon, you know who will pay us a visit."

Lucas and Tim laughed as Miguel gave his best impression of the resident CMO and her look of death. As the 3 men exited locking the door behind them, they never noticed the slight smirk on the face of one of their fellow crewmen as he watched them exit discussing where they were going to be for the next hour.

'Perfect,' he thought, 'if Lucas is away from his computer for a while I may stand a chance. The kid looks tired. Maybe the drugs are working after all. I'll have to just keep an eye out for now.'

Captain Bridger waited patiently in the ward room for his 2nd and 3rd in command. He was unsure about how they would react to the news.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Lt. Com. Hitchcock asked entering the room followed by Commander Ford.

"Yes, both of you sit down please. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Tim O'niell and Miguel Ortiz left Lucas at the door of his cabin. They decided it was best to tell the teen they were all going to go for a rest after dinner but, the two men had no intentions of following the agreement. They both hurried back to the command center to get back to work.

"I'll bring Junior back out while Lucas is asleep so I can get the kinks worked out before he wakes up."

"Good idea," Tim nodded as they unlocked the door to the captain's quarters, neither man noticed some one listening in.

'Good,' the traitor thought, 'now I just have to make sure he's really down for the count.' The lanky figure slipped into the medbay storage and grabbed a vile of clear liquid and a hydro spray unnoticed by Dr. Joshua Levin. The figure slipped down the corridors past the moon pool towards 'Mammal Engineering'.

Jonathon and Katie looked at the captain in disbelief.

"Are you sure sir? Maybe it's actually coming from somewhere else and it just looks like it's coming from the Seaquest," Katie's blue eyes pleaded for any other explanation to what she was hearing.

"I'm afraid so," Nathan said shaking his head.

"There's got to be something we can do sir," Commander Ford stood awaiting orders.

"Jonathon, I need you to stay visible and let me know if any one isn't where they should be or if anyone is acting strangely. We still have to go forward with the games so I need you both to continue training your crews. Katie I want you to take the HR Probe out and inspect Seaquest from bow to stern. The spy's signal is coming from somewhere outside of the boat. I suspect it may be attached to us some kind of way. Both of you need to stay away from the others working in my quarters unless I say otherwise. I don't want any one getting suspicious. I'll be informing Crocker we'll be switching to lockdown procedures shortly. No one is allowed on or of this boat. Dismissed."

Commander Ford waited for Katie to leave and turned back to the captain, "A word, sir."

"Yes commander."

"Sir, Krieg has been-"

"Lt. Krieg, commander, had been trying to figure out a way on to the Seaquest. His job in the war games is to act as a live security breach."

"I thought everything was virtual, sir?"

"Yes, but I thought this would be more fun," the captain winked, "Keep that to yourself would you. If you'll excuse me I need to go break the news to one more person."

Nathan Realized he had no choice, he had to tell the doctor about what was happening. He thought back to their earlier conversation and how heated it had gotten. Kristen was very protective of Lucas but, surely once he told her the magnitude of the situation she would understand. He hoped. Nathan took a deep breath as he headed down the corridor to medbay. Suddenly he heard shouting coming from one of the labs, shouting with a very familiar, very British, accent. As he peered into the room he was almost bowled over by one very perturbed looking little man. He recognized the short stature and comb over as belonging to one Dr. Thomas Cole. Dr. Cole had been the subject of his earlier request to Kristen about obtaining a copy of his whale recordings. Judging by the look of the little man, it had not gone well.

"Problem?" Nathan asked as he pointed to the door Dr. Cole had just burst out of.

"No, not at all," Kristen said adjusting her hair, "Some people just don't know how to follow orders."

"Oh really," the captain smiled, "it must be catching then?"

"Oh hush Nathan; I couldn't get the daft little man to give me the tapes. He apparently feels no loyalty to the Seaquest and has a rather strong distaste for Lucas."

"Oh well, I suppose the boy can be an acquired taste," Nathan smiled and then let out a breath, "We need to talk. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Kristen could see in the captain's face this was serious, "Shall we talk in my office," she said walking over and opening the door. Nathan followed her in not sure how he was going to explain this to her.

A dark figure entered the cabin of Lucas Wolenczack. He was relieved to find the boy asleep. He had already loaded the hydro spray so this would only take a second. A slight pang of regret hit him as he pressed the instrument to the teen's pale skin. "Sorry buddy," he said to the sleeping form as he pressed the trigger, "You'll be fine in a day or two and I'll be long gone by then." As he stood to leave he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He froze hiding against the stairwell just inside the boy's door.

"Lucas?" He head the familiar British accent as the CMO entered the dark room.

'Damn, I need to get out of here,' he thought as he quietly slipped out behind the doctor and hid against the bulkhead as he saw his captain round the corner. He was trapped. He sunk further into the hallway trying not to be noticed but, he soon realized he wasn't alone. Doing his best to fit in her quickly thought up a reason to be there and struck up a conversation with his fellow crewman. Thankfully the other man was none the wiser.

Kristen stepped away from Bridger still reeling from the news. She was always against the Seaquest's military function. Rescue missions were one thing but spies and stealing codes to use the Seaquest as a weapon. Well, that was something different entirely. As she wondered around the Seaquest trying to think of anyone acting out of place she came across a familiar cabin with its door ajar.

"Lucas?", she called out quietly stepping inside the small space. The room was dimly lit by the glow of the aqua tubes. It was just enough light to make out the empty bunk before it but, the sound of steady breathing told Kristen she was not alone in this room.

"Kristen?", the familiar voice of Nathan Bridger came though the doorway.

"Nathan, I just came to check on him the door was open I could of sworn I heard someone in here."

Nathan smiled at the woman. He obvious concern for Lucas warned his heart.

"Here," he said, turning in a desk lamp,"This will help."

Kristen blushed slightly and nodded a quick thank you as she spotted what she was looking for. In the far corner of the room, sat one quiet teenager, far more still than either had ever seen him. His head bowed forward and slightly to the side as his blonde bangs covers his face. He had his left ankle propped on his knee and both shoe laces still in his hands. The doctor shook her head at the slight as she felt Nathan come up behind her putting a hand around her waist. Kristen blushed at the show of affection. She knew she had blossoming feelings for the Captain but was never really sure if he felt the same. She looked up at Nathan as he smiled.

"I guess he really wasn't kidding about being tired." The silver haired man spoke quietly.

"You mean to tell me 'our' Lucas admitted to being tired and you didn't call me immediately to run a brain scan on the boy?" The doctor quipped.

"That is a little out of character isn't it?"

A little? Nathan that would be like Commander Ford participating in one of Krieg's schemes." She lightly admonished stepping over to the sleeping form to feel his forehead. "Nathan, go to my cabin and grab my medical bag and the electric blanket I keep under my bed."

Nathan's eyes grew with the slight alarm in her voice.

"Is something wrong with him?" The captain asked suddenly noticing how still the boy had actually been.

" I'm not sure. It could just be exhaustion but, I've seen him stay up much longer than this with no problem."

Nathan stood and jogged directly to Kristen's room in his haste he did notice that two of his crewmen had been watching this whole scene unfold. Lucas' room in mammal engineering was on one of the few truly dead end corridors of the Seaquest. It led to several small storage rooms that held kitchen and medical supplies. There were very few officers who wouldn't look out of place in that corridor. He made a mental note to question both of them later.

Sensory Chef Miguel Ortiz was quietly cursing to himself in his cramped corner of the captain's quarters.

"Problems?" Tim asked as he removed his head set.

"It's Junior. I can't get the hover to work. He keeps sinking."

"Just change the settings."

"I can't they come preset based on the weight of the unit. I mean I've tested it out before I know it works but it says the unit is too heavy?"

"Well, it's either a malfunction or your toy needs to go on a diet, Migs."

Both men laughed at the stupidity of the joke. Muigel knew there was something wrong with his satellite and if he was ever going to get it stationary so he could help Lucas and O'niell he was going tohave to bring out Loner to have a look at Junior. As he started the comand prompts he heard the captain's voice on Tim's PAL.

"Tim?"

"Yes sir."

"Lock yourselves in my quarters and clear off my bunk so we have a place to put Lucas."

Tim and Ortiz both glared at each other nervous and concerned for their friend.

"Uh to put Lucas Sir?"

"Yes, I'll explain everything as soon as we arrive and Tim.. Don't let anyone in that cabin, including senior staff."

"Aye sir." Tim replied as the link was cut.

Tim felt the uneasiness in his stomach grow as he looked at his friend who had already stood up and was removing disks and papers from the bed.

"I'll lock the door. You think Lucas is okay?"

"He has to be, Tim, otherwise they'd take him to medbay."

Tim shook his head, "Not today, it's still Levin's turn at the war games."

"Great." Ortiz sighed.

"I don't understand it, Nathan," Kristen had been pouring over Lucas' test results for over an hour, "It was hardly enough to put him to sleep, had he not already been tired the daft idea wouldn't have worked."

Dr. Westphalen was relieved that the teen would be fine in an hour or so but, the idea that he had become the target of this spy who meant to cause him physical harm made her skin crawl.

"She's right, it doesn't make sense," Jonathon Ford agreed," it would make more sense to eliminate an obstacle not disable it," adding, "From a military stance of course, "when everyone in the room looked ready to kill him.

The Captain snapped his fingers, "That's it. They don't know."

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"Check with Levin, the war games ended earlier today I bet they'd already moved the placebos back to storage and our spy had no idea. Maybe he grabbed two vials one earlier and one this afternoon?"

"That certainly is plausible," Kristen added, "Bu what Jonathon said is true. If it's taken him this long to get two codes why just put him to sleep for a day or two?"

"Maybe he meant to do worse," the commander stated hoping not to garner the harsh look from the room again.

"Not possible with the type of medication they likely thought they had," Kristen stated adding, "All UEO soldiers at least have enough medical knowledge that they know what will kill someone and more importantly here, what won't."

"He likes Lucas," Tim's statement from across the room caught everyone off guard and garnered him stares from everyone in the room as he continued, "Hear me out, Dr. Westphalen said she thinks it was administered by mouth right? You'd have to get close to him to do that. The only thing I've seen him eat today was brought in here by the doctor herself. At the mess he at a sealed bag of chips, it couldn't of been in there. That leaves something he ate in his own quarters maybe a candy or something a gift from someone. His birthday is coming up. And besides, I can name on one hand the crewmembers who don't like Lucas, and I don't mean there's just that few I mean I can actually name them. They aren't well liked usually for the way they've talked about him in front of the senior staff. If the spy needed to fit in at all on this boat which we can assume they did, Lucas would be the key. Maybe after getting to know Lucas the spy liked him. We all can relate to that. Even if you put your mind to wanting to not like the kid he kind of grows on you."

"He's right, captain, there is something very true to what he's saying," the commander suggested

"And," Tim continued, "If he's attached to Lucas at all maybe he wouldn't really want to hurt him. Maybe he's just in a tight spot. Black mailed or something."

The captain sighed as he looked at his communications officer, the man really could find the good in anyone couldn't he, "However admirable that may be Mr. O'neill, spies don't get attached."

"Maybe it's not a real spy, " Tim countered.

Suddenly the sensory chief sat up snapping his fingers, "Ben!"

"What?" the captain, Tim, and Commander all said in unison.

"Ben Krieg," Ortiz repeated anger beginning to fill his expression as he came to the realization.

"What about him?" the captain questioned sounding more like an order.

"This morning, when Dr. Westphalen took Lucas mug, he said Ben made him get decaf and do you remember the juice? Ben put it on the table but, he specifically handed a bottle to Lucas. That was around the time the games ended in medbay. Maybe he hadn't heard they were over and took the placebo instead. He looked like he was in trouble. He even asked me to tell Lucas he needed to talk to him and it was important."

"Nathan, you don't really think?", Kristen looked stunned.

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out, "Nathan said activating his PAL.

"Krieg here," Ben's voice came over the device.

"Meet the commander and myself in the wardroom STAT."


	7. Chapter 7

Bridger and Ford arrived at the wardroom to find Lt. Benjamin Krieg already waiting.

"Is Lucas alright?" Ben asked as soon as he saw the two men approach.

Commander Ford looked stunned at Ben's question as he spoke, "How the hell did you know about Lucas, Ben?"

"Because he was standing outside of Lucas' quarters when I carried him out. If you would Lt.," The captain motioned for Ben to enter as he turned to the Commander, "Stay here. I want to talk to him alone."

"Aye sir," Commander Ford answered clinching his teeth glaring at Ben.

"Alright, I need to know why you did it and what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into now?" the captain said closing the door leaving Jonathon alone with his thoughts.

'Would Ben really do this?' The commander was never fond of Krieg. He had even considered not signing his officer review once, but after the incident with Shrader Ford had developed a new respect for Ben. He was willing in an instant to lay his life down to protect Lucas then. Could he really hurt the boy? The two were always together pulling pranks on the bridge crew or running a light hearted scam on Chief Crocker. Ben seemed to really care for the teen. He hadn't batted an eye when the boy came aboard and had instantly welcomed him. Krieg had once even risked his entire career for his young protégé directly disobeying an order to remove Lucas from the Seaquest. Even Jonathon had disagreed with the captain's decision but only Krieg would have even considered disobeying a direct order and risking his career for the teen. He had even hidden the boy in his quarters for 3 days. The man had put not only his life but his career on the line for the sake of protecting the boy. There was no threat that could ever have caused him to hurt Lucas. The more the commander thought about this the firmer his convictions grew. In that instant, the commander had made up his mind. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

"I would never hurt Lucas sir. The kid is like a brother to me. I'd personally throttle anyone who would even think about touching him! I know my business practices can boarder on crooked sometimes but, I'd never steal anything or hurt anyone especially not Lucas," Ben knew his tone was boarding on insubordinate but, he didn't care with the accusations the captain had just laid at his feet he would be headed to the brig anyway.

"What it Lt. You're already on thin ice."

"Thin ice? Hell sir, I'm already drowning if you honestly think I could hurt Lucas!"

Just then the door to the wardroom swung open and Commander Jonathon Ford walked in.

"It's not Ben sir, the commander stated firmly, "I'm sure of it."

The captain looked at his 2nd in command with a mix of anger and surprise.

"How can you be sure commander?"

Lucas woke up in the captain's bunk wondering why everyone was looking at him and how he ended up there in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" Kristen asked in the mothering tone she used when he was sick as she brushed a loose strand of hair from his face.

"I'm fine Doc. I mean I feel fine. Did something happen?" Lucas asked as he sat up.

"Are you dizzy?" She continued ignoring the boy's question.

"A little."

"Well that's to be expected."

"Expected from what?!,"Lucas demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain but you have to promise me you won't get too upset."

Lucas nodded and Kristen explained the fact that he had been drugged and who they believed the spy to be and why. Once she was explaining everything she was stunned at the teenager's lack of reaction. She was just beginning to consider shock when the boy quickly stood up leaving the room without a word. Kristen and Miguel both stood to follow the boy but Tim put out a hand gesturing them both back to their seats as he followed Lucas towards the wardroom.

"It's a feeling sir," Commander Ford spoke firmly standing between his CO and Lt. Ben Krieg.

"A feeling Jonathon? Forgive me, but you've never been one to follow feelings before," the captain stated firmly looking his second in command in the eyes.

"That's just it. I'm not but, you are and I think if you would calm down you'd see your feeling towards Lucas are getting in the way, sir," Jonathon stood unflinching as the captain replied.

"You heard all of the evidence commander and you're telling me you still consider him innocent?"

"Everything we've heard sir, is circumstantial and everything I know to be a fact about Krieg refutes that."

"Okay Commander, I'll bite," the captain said willing himself to calm down, "What do you know for a fact?"

"Lt. Krieg is unorthodox, loud, crass, and in some instances he borderlines a criminal but, he is loyal sir. You've seen it yourself. He put his career on the line to protect Lucas before, directly disobeying an order to remove him from Seaquest, an order from you, sir. He's also put his life on the line to save him. During Shrader's take over –"

"Yes, in those instances Ben was protective of Lucas but what if he's been threatened?"

"With what sir?" the commander unintentionally smirked as he continued, "He's already been willing to give up his career and his life for the kid sir, there's nothing left."

Ben let out the breath he had been holding, still shocked that it was the commander coming to his defense. The tears were apparent I his eyes as his voice cracked when he began to speak.

"Sir, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but, the commander is right," he said placing a hand on Ford's shoulder, " I would die before I left anything happen to Lucas. I don't have family sir. My parents and I don't speak. I've spent my last two shore leaves with the kid. He's all I've got. There's nothing in the world that could make me ever hurt him."

The captain nodded finally beginning to accept what he always knew. Before he could speak the door to the ward room swung open once again. This time the familiar blonde subject of their meeting entered the room followed by Lt. Tim O'neill.

"Captain, it wasn't Ben," Lucas said firmly, "the evidence wasn't correct."

"Lucas, I know Ben is your friend and you want to protect him but we had to-"

"No," Lucas cut off the captain, " You don't understand. Ben told me to get decaf but, I didn't and I poured it myself ignoring the pot in his had so there wasn't anything in the coffee and Tim and I switched drinks accidently while we were working. If it was in the juice, Tim would feel it too. It's not Ben, sir. He wouldn't hurt me."

"I know kiddo. I think we had just established that before you walked in," Nathan said placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulders in an attempt to calm him, "I'm sorry, Ben."

"It's okay, sir," Ben tried to make a joke, "I would of probably thought it was me too."

Just as Ben walked over putting his arm around the teen, Lucas' PAL began to beep frantically.

"He's on the move again," The boy said as he rushed from the room back towards the command center followed by Tim, Ben, and Nathan.

"Aren't you coming commander?" the captain turned back to ask.

"No sir, I have an idea. I need to go and speak with Katie."

The captain just nodded and turned back out the door.

The shadowed figure sat in front of his laptop easily accessing the file he was looking for.

'Good,' he thought, 'the kid must still be asleep.' He had been worried when he didn't see Lucas in medbay but, he had casually found out from Dr. Levin that Lucas was indeed sick and in Bridger's Cabin.

'7,9,3,4..good, good,' he thought. This was much easier without interference. He smiled as he continued with his work. Suddenly the wall slammed shut again.

"Damn it, well good morning, sunshine," He said to the empty room as he quickly attempted to avoid the trace the teen was attaching to him, "Hell, he's got me!"

The lanky man quickly slammed shut his laptop and ran quickly from the room only stopping briefly to hide his laptop in a panel he had loosened in a bulkhead.

"I got him," Lucas declared proudly as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Got him how?" Ben asked still trying to come to grips with what was going on.

"I tagged him, it's a digital mark telling me where his signal came from inside of the boat."

"So you know where he is?" Tim asked.

"Not exactly, without taking the same path I can only get an estimation. In other words, until we find out how he's getting his signal out, all I can say is he's somewhere on D-deck."

"Great," Tim state discouraged, "him and just about everyone else."

"Is there anything else you can do?" Kristen asked as she leaned over the teen's shoulder trying her best to resist the urge to examine him again just to make sure he was truly alright.

"Not until he comes back online."

"Well then, why don't you take a break? You've been through quiet a lot today."

"A lot of what? I slept, not exactly by choice but, I slept," Lucas smirked.

"Actually," the captain interjected, "I thought Darwin could use some company. Maybe you and Lt. Krieg could pay him a visit, 'after' you stop at the mess and eat something of course."

Sensing this was one of those times it was best to just do as he was told Lucas relented, "Alright, come on Ben, let's go."

Kristen smirked at the boy left, "Using Darwin as a bargaining chip, Nathan, I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm not sure which was the bigger bargain, Darwin or Krieg."

"They have gotten rather close haven't they? Did you know last shore leave daddy dearest forgot to pick Lucas up and he spent the entire week with Ben."

"So I've heard. How did you know about that?" the captain questioned slightly hurt that Kristen knew something about Lucas he hadn't known.

"Katie," Kristen said, "She told me Ben was actually ecstatic about it. They'd gone to a ball game, an amusement park, and spent the whole week getting on like best friends. That's why I was so shocked at the idea that Ben could of-"Nathan cut her off.

"Well we know now, he didn't"

Just then the captain's PAL went off.

"Bridger."

"Captain, We've found something you need to see sir," Katie said adding, "Ortiz too, sir."

"We're on our way."

"Hey, where's the fire?" Ben Krieg called out to Ensign Eddie Jacobs.

"Sorry sir," the man replied slowing down.

"What were you running from?" Lucas asked.

"From? Nothing. I'm running to the Bridge and I'm late. I gotta go before they start paging me," Eddie waved as he ran off towards the bridge.

"Isn't Eddie part of the war games?" Lucas asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Because, if he's part of the war games, he shouldn't have a bridge shift and he just ran up from D-deck."

Both men looked at each other, could it really be Eddie? He's their friend. At least they thought he was?

"You don't think Eddie is…," Lucas stammered.

The feeling of rage and betrayal rose inside the older man as he recalled the vision of the captain carrying the unconscious teen out of his room and the accusations the captain had laid at his feet. He clinched his fist.

"Whaddaya say we ditch fish face and find out?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'They are getting close,' the traitor thought recalling the looks he received running down the hall. 'I'll have to link up from somewhere new.' He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He knew using crew quarters was dangerous but, if he timed it right, he could get the codes and get of the Seaquest before the trace was complete. He took a deep breath. "It'll just have to wait for now," he sighed shoving the key back in his pocket and heading to the bridge.

"There! See it?" Katie Hitchcock pointed at a blinking light on the WISKR that was slightly different from the others.

The Cuban sensory chief strained to see the small blinking light.

"What is that?" The captain asked.

"I'm not sure," Miguel continued as he stared at Junior's image on the screen," but, let's bring him in and find out.

"No," the captain stated firmly, "leave it out there. If that's his only way of communicating it has to stay in place. Bring out one of the other WISKRS so Hitchcock can do a comparison."

Ortiz darted over to his station, "Sorry Channing," He looked apologetically as he almost knocked the younger man over," I just need to bring out Mother, it'll just take a second."

"Something wrong?" The young ensign questioned as he leaned back on the station.

"Nah, I just need to show Katie something over by the shoreline. I can't get Junior to hover so she'll have to use Mother. You'll just have control of Loner. I'll be giving Katie control of Mother and I have Junior," Miguel felt bad for lieing to his young friend but he knew this would all be over soon. Noticing the uneasy look on Joey's face he continued, "You didn't do anything wrong Joe, you've been doing a great job with the updates. I should have just told you to bring Mother out. I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"It's okay Migs, you're the boss," Joey smiled at his friend but Miguel could still see slight concern in his face. He hadn't meant to seem like he was pulling rank and mentally noted to talk to Joey about this later when he was actually able to explain.

"Commander," the captain turned to Katie," Get as close as you can to the thing and send the images to Lucas. Take images from both WSKRs so we can see what's ours and what's his. Don't let anyone see what you're doing."

"Aye, sir."

"Come on Ortiz, I have an idea. Let's see if we can't find that needle in our haystack. I think it's time we paid Ol' Crocker a visit."

"I thought we weren't telling him what we're doing Sir?"

"We're not, we're just going to pick up some security footage to use for the games," the captain replied with a wink.

"Aye sir," Miguel flashed the older man a smile as they walked briskly through the clam doors past a certain ensign who was out of breath as he approached the bridge.

"Commander?"

Katie turned to see Ensign Eddie Jacobs standing behind her.

"Yes?," she said trying to hid the fact that ensign had startled her.

"Sorry si- uh ma'am," Eddie said blushing at the correction, "I have a problem. I was wondering if I could speak with you after shift."

Katie smiled Eddie Jacobs was a good kid. He wasn't much older than Lucas and his father had pulled some strings to get the young ensign assigned to Seaquest for his very first tour. Katie often tried to help the young communications officer along with Tim as he tried to fit in aboard Seaquest. The young man's awkward accent, thin frame, and short stature often made him the butt of her ex-husband's jokes. She often giggled to herself wondering how Ben would react if he knew that Eddie's father was the mighty Admiral Jacobs who had actually sponsored her former husband in the academy.

"Sure Eddie, want me to meet you at your cabin later?"

"Uh no, ma'am, not my room," Eddie stammered, his thick Bostonian accent all the more apparent, "how about the mess?"

"Sure," Katie smiled as she patted the young officer on the shoulder, "Maybe then you can explain to me why you're so late for training then hmm?"

The ensign blushed and nodded with a smirk as he walked towards his station.

"Captain," Lucas called after Bridger as he ran down the hall with Ben trailing him.

"There you are, Kiddo, I was looking for you. Come on, I need to tell you what we've found."

"We've got something to tell you too, sir," Lucas added.

As they entered the captain's quarters, they were greeted by Tim O'niell and Miguel Ortiz.

The captain nodded to Ortiz, "Did you take care of things with Crocker?"

"Yes sir, he should be making the announcement shortly and Shan is on his way up with the recordings."

"Good," The captain said, as he turned to Lucas, " I think we both have to fill each other in on a few things…."

After the captain finished explaining what they had found on Junior and showed Lucas the pictures from the HR Probe, the teen began recounting what he and the Lt. had seen near the moonpool. Once the teen was done explaining who they thought the spy could be and why Tim was the first to come to the defense of the ensign. Eddie Jacobs was his protégé and he had sponsored the young man for his next officer's test.

"I don't think Eddie could have done it," Tim spoke up, "He and Lucas are friends and his father is…" Tim stopped himself knowing the young ensign was adamant about keeping his father's identity to himself. The communications officer took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, we can't very well just go up and accuse him," the communications officer pointed out, "We were wrong about Ben. What if we're mistaken again? We could blow our cover. And we still can't explain how Eddie could have drugged Lucas."

"No, we can't but a hydrospray would have the same effect and not leave a mark," Dr. Westphalen offered moving next to Tim in an attempt to comfort the man, "I can't say for sure how it was introduced in to his system. Orally was my best educated guess."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him and see where he is the next time the spy logs on. Maybe check the tapes to see where he was the last time the spy logged on," Miguel added as he sat down on the floor since the room was currently out of chairs.

"We don't have to check the tapes," Lucas said as he spun around in his chair to face the room," It's redundant. As long as I can hack the satellite we should be able to get an exact location on his next link up. I just need to find the frequency he's using."

"How long will that take?," the captain asked.

"Not long if you can help me, Migs we can isolate the signal in about an hour. Once I have the signal it's just a matter of tagging it on the next link up."

The sensory chief nodded and made his way over to Lucas, crouching down as the teen turned back towards the monitors quietly explaining to him what they needed to do.

"Captain," Tim O'niell said nervously as he looked up from the floor, "What if he goes after Lucas again?"

"I'll kill him," Krieg interrupted as he stood to pace the room. All of the day's accusations and realizations swirling around in his head made the Lt. grow angrier and more protective by the second.

"We can have Darwin follow him. He's on the bridge now and shouldn't go anywhere out of Darwin's reach," the captain said as he moved to intercept the pacing Lt.

"Unless he's the damn spy," Ben cockily added in frustration.

"Well, then we'll know for sure then won't we. We could be wrong again Lt. focusing on one person is liable to do more harm than good." the captain stood before Lt. Krieg looking him firmly in the eyes as he continued, "I need you to calm down and focus, Ben. Tomorrow we have to go forward with the games and begin the security run. I've already spoken to Shan and Crocker, they're ready. Apparently everybody had the same idea about getting off in time to have some shore leave left. You need to put this out of your mind and focus on the job at hand. We can't delay the games it'll draw too much suspicion. Maybe you should call it a night and head to your cabin. You have an early morning."

"Nothing doing sir, I'm staying here," The Lt. continued knowing that he was pressing his with his CO, "If Lucas is here, I'm here."

Kristen eyed the Captain from the corner of the commander center his quarters had become. She knew his conversation with Ben Krieg was not going well. She had to hand it to Ben, the man resolve was certainly unmatched. He was determined to stand there and protect the boy from a threat that may very well never come. Though she couldn't blame the man, she couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling after the rollercoaster of emotions he had been on all day.

"Nathan," Kristen decided it was time to interrupt the discussion before it could escalate anymore, "Why can't we just bring the WISKR in and call it a night? That way everyone can get some rest. Tim and Ortiz have been at it all day along with Ben and I certainly don't have to tell you what kind of day Lucas has had."

"I'm fine, doc," Lucas chimed in from across the room taking a drink from a soda can. Kristen eyed the boy she certainly didn't agree that he was fine and she also didn't agree with that soda.

"You, most certainly, are not fine young man," Kristen said returning her gaze to Nathan, "He should be resting and you know it. Besides wouldn't it be suspicious to keep the WISKRS out past the hours of the games hmm?"

Bridger knew his CMO was correct, if they stayed in his quarters all night it would call unwanted attention to what was going on. He knew no one would go quietly but, it certainly had been a long day.

"Alright, give them and hour to wrap things up," the captain raised his hands effective silencing the moans coming from the men around him," She is right, we can't keep working all night, you are all to take the next hour to wrap things up for the night and then go to the mess and straight to your quarters. I want you to double bunk for the night. O'niell, you and Ortiz decide where you're sleeping. Lucas you stay with Krieg."

"I don't need a baby sitter," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No you don't need a babysitter but a body guard is a different matter. Stay with Krieg. I will be checking in with all of you to make sure my orders are followed," the captain stood gesturing the doctor to follow him as he left the room.

"You think they'll actually listen?" The doctor looked at Nathan as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"No, but that's where you come in," he smiled at Kristen and continued, "We'll go to the mess and have a nice dinner and anyone who isn't there in an hour, I'll send you after."

Kristen laughed and took a mock swing at the captain, "Oh Nathan, no wonder they all act like I have horns coming out of my head some days."

"Oh no, that's not my fault, you should wear your hair differently, "The captain joked, "That way the horns won't be so obvious."

Katie Hitchcock walked into the mess hall looking for Eddie Jacobs, she had promised the young man she would meet him in the mess after her shift but she had been slightly side tracked and was running about half an hour late to the meeting. When she arrived she noticed Eddie sitting alone at a table in the corner of the mess. As she approached she could see the young man truly did look upset about something. She smiled warmly as she sat next to the young man, "Okay Jacobs what's got you so down?"

"I'm thinking about requesting a transfer, Commander. I don't fit in here."

"Well, first of all it's Katie, and second of all, you mind if I try talking you out of this?" Katie smiled, she knew how the young man was feeling and had a strong suspicion her ex-husbands antics played a strong roll in what the ensign was thinking. Katie and Eddie spent the next few hours talking about his roll on the Seaquest and the ins and outs of military hazing and traditions.

Katie nodded politely as Tim, Miguel, Lucas and Ben entered the mess together. Ben clinched his fist when he realized who his ex-wife was seated with as Tim put a hand on his shoulder," Remember Ben, we were wrong about you, we could be wrong about Eddie."

"Fine," Ben replied through clinched teeth as he found a spot to sit were he could watch what was going on between the ensign and his ex-wife. He was relieved to see them part ways shortly in to his meal.

"There they're gone. Happy now?" Tim questioned.

"Yes, I am and I don't see why you guys aren't more protective of Katie that guy-", Ben was interrupted by Miguel Ortiz.

"That guy would end up flat on his back with god knows what broken if he so much as tried anything in the same room at the Lt. Commander and you know it Ben," Miguel laughed as the others joined in while they finished off their meals, "So Timothy," Miguel smirked, "Your place or mines?"

"Uh, I'll say mines," Tim quipped, "last time I was in your quarters it looked like Lucas had passed through."

"Hey it's organized chaos," the Cuban countered.

Lucas laughed, "I tried that on the captain it didn't work for me either."

"Come on kid before, the doc over there keel haul me for keeping you up past your bed time," Ben stood from the table waiting for the teenager to follow him.

"I'm not a kid, Ben, and I don't have a bed time," Lucas stood as he was greeted by the Captain who had just heard the conversation.

"Tonight, I'm afraid, kiddo, you do have a bed time. All of you do. Lights out in 2 hours and I will be by to check. If anyone of you is still up by then not only will I send in the good doctor, but I'll approve her request for an early physical, understood?

"Aye sir," all four men said in unison and they collected there trays and left the mess.

Quietly the door marked _Supply and Morale _opened, Dr. Kristen Westphalen smiled as glanced at the two sleeping forms inside of the room. She silently snuck in to the room intending to check on her youngest charge. As she reached over to brush the boy's bangs she was startled as a hand suddenly reached up to stop her. The doctor gasped as she realized exactly what had happened.

"Ben, you daft fool, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm real sorry doc. I didn't know it was you I was just trying-"

"I know, I know to protect Lucas. You scared the life out of me," Kristen admonished the man quietly; "You certainly are doing a fine job of looking out for him Ben. I suppose I should of just knocked but, I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"It's fine, doc. I must of just dozed off."

"Well, you get some rest too," The doctor smiled as she looked over the sleeping teen on the morale officer's bunk, "How did he convince you to give up your bunk anyway?"

The Lt. laughed, "Compromise, he got the bunk and I got the pillows. That mattress is a nightmare but the kid can sleep anywhere. I'm better off on the floor."

Kristen nodded, "Well good night Lt. Keep up the good work."

"Good night, doc."


End file.
